User talk:ZEM/Archive 8
Season 16 Club Can I be a part of the Season 16 club? MountainCreekRailway 20:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I join the S15 club? Thanks! Your friend With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 01:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I've made a few improvments to the main page. Tell me what you think! :) BTW Since we have that gallery on the page that act likes the featured article template, do we need the featured article template anymore? EDIT: It looked better before the adds came back. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and the Magic Railroad A user named Diesel10000 is trying to shunt the Thomas and the Magic Railroad article as well as a few other articles to the scrapyard. Why? I don't think they should be erased. JP Maniac 03:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I Join the Season 15 club? User:Toby7 ding! ding! 21:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Accidents Why was my List of Accidents page removed? I would like it back please. Season 15 club Can I be a member of the season 15 club? I have some great knoweledge on the needed things. Mr.Conductor 01:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Stay away from strikes and images Since it looks like your one of the masters, do you know how to stay away from strikes? One more question, can you make small images bigger?Fanofthomas 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Could I please join the season 15 club? forgot password Hi, it' me, the flying scottsman 4472. I forgott my password, and now I kan't log in. Wat shold I do now? 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club? I asked a while ago but can I join the S15 club? I got loads of information that may be needed BashDashCrashSmash 15:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) two things... Hey, ZEM -- diesel engine here. I just want to update/ask you on two things I saw recently on Misty Island Rescue, which tie-in to Day of the Diesels. First, I posted on the "Goofs" section of Misty Island Rescue that Diesel's motor shouldn't be billowing smoke since he got a new one in Emily and the Special Coaches, but I don't know if it could've tired-out that quickly. Finally, the same black smoke from Diesel 10's exhaust, I also saw on Salty when he said goodbye to Thomas, as well as Diesel when he was pushing the flatbeds of Jobi wood. Could it be possible that they are a part of the diesel team in the upcoming special? You can respond to me whenever you like. Toot! Toot! diesel engine Can I join? can i please join the s15 club? ? why are you removing all the season 15 club templates? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ok. i havn't acutually been in the s15 club, but I have asked. good luck with your overhaul. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) s15 club Hi, I noticed no users had the season 14 thing on so i lookedon you user page and there was nothing there JRCS 10:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait i just read the toby7 message you gave him JRCS 10:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Friends Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Smoke Stack 08:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 08:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The club returning? Hey Zem it is me, I was wondering when and if The season ???? club will be returning. please reply asap. MaysPeep! Peep! 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Can I be a season 15 club member? Mr.Conductor 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey OK I'll check them out soon! :) (Wednesday's are bust for me. That's why I haven't answered them :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cartman This is his name! I got it from a reliabe source! It is www.rollalongthomas.blogspot.com ! Mr.Conductor 02:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fellow Admins... It gets the OK from me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure go ahead on the TUGS wiki. --Victory93 06:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems okay to me too :) SteamTeam 09:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Great! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! Vandalism Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and how can someone vandalize the pages ??? SirHandelFalcon 15:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah ZEM I shall not Vandalize Day Of The Diesels I PROMISE! SirHandelFalcon 15:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs We have the feature now! :D I really like this, it's so easy to use! I've activated one feature on it ("Gallery Exhibition") and tested the other two. But, what does "Top 10 Lists" do? Also do you think that we should turn on "Article Comments"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think we should activate those other two features? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hi ZEM SirHandelFalcon here and I made a new wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com and you are invited to it and scince you own the place if you join you could be an Elite Aka Admin but you do have to be good with ERTL models Please respond. SirHandelFalcon 13:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Hello ZEM, do you have a youtube account? If you do, can you please send me the link or give me the name, I would like to subscribe. Jamesis5 23:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Jamesis5 03:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Hi ZEM I have a question Well my new wiki is doing great but I need help. If some people spam on my wiki how do I block the user because there are a lot of spammers out there and I want to prevent it so how do I do it?? SirHandelFalcon 02:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User box Excuse me, but how do I insert a box for my user account I've used wikis before but never made an info box. I would appreciate the help. Sincerely, User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 04:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Birthday I saw on the Si3D forum that it was your birthday today! If its right Happy Birthday JRCS 17:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey ZEM, its me Matt3985 and can I please come back to the forums again? PLEASE!!! :( I miss the forum, Can I please come back. I promise there will be no more drama from me for now on since me and Richie are back as friends. Everyone miss's me already. :( SkarloeyFan, SteamTeam, ThomasFan, StarTug, Richie, StarFoxFan11 all want me back and I promise there will be no more crazyness from me on the forums. Please give me one more chance please ZEM. :( Duck & Lady Fan 03:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome if you are coming to Ertl wiki! Hello ZEM welcome to http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com even if you are not coming today you can come anytime & let me know if you are coming today or some other day so that we can make you an Elite aka Admin. I hope you have fun on our wiki! SirHandelFalcon 12:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Hi ZEM I forgot to give you the rules for this wiki http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com/wiki/Rules here they are & probably know the basics like no sexual language and stuff like that so if you come read the rules First okay? and happy editing SirHandelFalcon 12:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Please give me another chance to come back to the forum. Everyone wants me back, Thomasfan, SkarloeyRailway, Richie, Startug, Steamteam, Starfoxfan11, and many otheres want me back. Please I promise there will be no more drama from me ever. Please give me and the others one more chance Please ZEM. I promise to cause no more drama ever. :( Duck & Lady Fan 20:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) anything missing? Hey, I wanted to run this blog post by the admins to see if I missed anything. Thanks! Ahbadeedeedeeday 14:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy birthday :Thanks :) SteamTeam 07:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: First message of talk page 23 Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges??? Hi ZEM and well on my wiki there are badges that you can earn. Well what happend to the badges on this wiki did you delete them??? SirHandelFalcon 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it does thank you :) SirHandelFalcon 12:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Idea! Great! What's the channel name? One more question: Is this to be a shared account for all admins? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: TTTE WIKI I figured that. :) Yeah, you mentioned that before. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Associates Toby7 told me to ask you about the Youtube channel. I was wondering if I could associate my new channel of my fan-made TTTE&F content with the wiki's channel. It will be title with my user name and should be up by today or tomorrow. User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 22:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) history of adthinsp what happened to adthinsp please contact me ASAPDart199 03:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 TTTE Fourm Hello there Zem! My login on you fourm dosn't work,any chance you could fix it? Fusspot 10:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot Re: How to change your account name? That's actually not true, ZEM. Vitas had his username changed to Victory93. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand. It happens to the best of us. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Season 16 club?? What is the season 16 club?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay! Yes this does answer my question! I am also on your forum! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends?Dart89 19:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Infobox? Hi ZEM. I was wondering could I use the infobox you have on your profile (the one that has Duke on it) just with my own info? Also, could we be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Your Welcome! :) Thanks for your hard work too. Also, would you mind leaving the templete in source code one my talk page? I just realized that I have no way to get it! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thanks! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Kind of an oddball question, but is your avatar a drawing of you? Mr.Conductor 23:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Avatar Cool, I found out that I can do it on my camera too! Mr.Conductor 23:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum That's excellent news! I sent you a PM a couple of days ago. Did you get it? SteamTeam 13:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you get it done! Good luck! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm so excited! I wish you the best of luck with it! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for all you effort on this ZEM. It's great to have another forum on the 'net besides SiF :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great! I can't wait to see what you've done! :D BTW Are you the only one who can view the forum during renovations? I only ask because I can't see it... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Renovations Complete Great! I'll let you know if I see anything wrong. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It looks GREAT ZEM! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't access the new forum for some reason. it keeps saying forum doesn't exist. Could u send me a link to get to the new one. I was a user on there before the renovations started. My name is Thomasandfriends 100 Special Privileges Hey ZEM. I was hoping that I could get special privileges that let me edit pages that are locked to keep out vandals. Thanks! Oh yeah, could you send me the new forum link? I haven't gotten it yet. --Startug Engines come and go, but Granpuff goes on forever! 02:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) JRCS and Your Forum JRCS (formerly JRCS+CAS) is having trouble logging into the forum. He has the new forum link, but he still can't get in. Can you help out please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Rosie Hey Zem, my names Rosiefan1, theres a lad called GreatWesternRailway whos just stolen my work called 'Rosie's Article' and i can't get on to it anymore if i click on the link it says its being shunted to the scrapyard which can't be good, and ive just seen what he' put down about my Article on Rosie and he's trying to serve it as a good blog post, that article took me all day to make and the fact that i've only just created myself an account on Thomas and Friends wikia this morning doesn't help ether, so please, please, please can you get him/her to leave that Article alone and restore it to it's original text and creater who is Rosiefan1. A.Collins 23:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Rosiefan1, june 2, 2011. Re: WWII Film You're right that there isn't a page, but I don't think there's really been a need for one until today. So my vote is yes. As for a title, I was thinking "The WWII Movie". Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes should be alright. Just that we shouldn't have speculation and make sure to use reliable sources. --Victory93 03:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I, personally, am always against creating pages before we have an official name or title. I would say that giving it its own place on the Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series page is enough until we have a proper title. SteamTeam 10:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello there. I'm a new user, and one of my new paqges has a delete tag on it. Wiki said I should come to you. Help me please. Thomastugsandtheodore10 23:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Checking Up Hello ZEM. diesel engine returned after a period of time. I would like you to bring up some of the changes I've made to "Branch Line Engines", Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Misty Island Rescue. First, the point of bringing Gordon, James and Edward to Misty Island was so that if Percy and Whiff wouldn't find Thomas within or around the Misty Island Tunnel, the remaining engines would search for Thomas on the island. The changes I've made to Thomas Comes to Breakfast and "Branch Line Engines" are quite simple: IN REAL LIFE, THE CARELESS CLEANER WOULD'VE BEEN FIRED FOR MEDDLING WITH THOMAS' CONTROLS. IF THOMAS SHOULD BE BLAMED FOR ANYTHING, IT WAS FOR HIS CHEEKIING! I will also be adding an update on one of the Goofs (or maybe it should be a seperate goof altogher). Even though Edward WAS completly out of character in Edward Strikes Out, he should've learned his lesson from when he teased Harvey when he first arrived on Sodor. Also, none of the engines have ever shown a dislike to The Breakdown Train. The only differences between the cranes and Rocky are different color schemes, Rocky talks, and The Breakdown Train was never equipped with a whistle. Just thought you would be notified on why I'm making these changes. Thank-You, and you may send me a message about what I had changed about Edward Strikes Out. Toot toot! High Lane Depot - Ideas for episodes Hi, ZEM. I'm making a series called High Lane Depot at the minute, which is about an idiot engine called Billy and the other engines at High Lane Depot. I need some ideas for episodes though. Here are the first two episodes: *Scots Guardsman, Merlin and Little Jane arrive on the railway. Billy falls in love with LJ and tries to prove it, but ends up causing an accident *Billy learns to swear during a water shortage. Can you, or any other users, please give me some ideas for episodes 3-10 on my talk page. LeakLess52 09:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Think I've found time... I know you wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. I'm glad that you might have some more time to edit though. :) I like it when familiar faces from when I first joined are around. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I really liked the interview you had! :D It felt a bit short though and Richie wanted to know why you didn't ask why the MIR main theme sounds a lot like the Pirates of the Caribbean theme. :P Other than that, I really enjoyed it. :) I can't wait to see what others you have in store though! :D BTW I know how you can come into contact with Christopher Awdry. ;) (That will have to be in a PM though.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Richie just informed me that it was Skarloey's question though. :P The PM is on the way! (Do you want to use the chat PM or the forum PM?) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It'll be coming soon then. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I'm back. Well, It's me, Troublesome Truck fan. I see things have changed around here. For example a user by the suspiciously familiar name of Goldenbear has deleted my user page AND talk page. Please tell me who this is/why he did it/what I've missed. P.S. Yes I have seen the clone wars cartoon Treblesome Truck 07:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Zem! Can I add you to my friends list? :) TheSodorSteamworks 16:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Badges I would like you to update the achievements. Put new pictures in themQualaballar 14:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC).